


Draining Patience

by Aniratak1990



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniratak1990/pseuds/Aniratak1990
Summary: When you return to Gotham to spend spring break with your best friend Tim in Wayne Manor, you just want to test his older brother, officer Dick Grayson. Reader x Dick Grayson Characters propriety of DC.





	Draining Patience

The cab parked outside Wayne Manor’s gate and you picked up your phone.

\- Tim, I’m outside, can you open the gate?  
\- (y/n)! Sure, opening it just now – he said from the other end and the huge gate parted.

When you got out of the cab Tim ran to you with arms open, picked you up and twirled you around. When he put you down you kissed his cheek and smiled.

\- God, Drake, you get hotter each time I see you.  
\- You know it – he winked and picked up your bag while you paid the driver.  
\- Alfred! – you hugged the butler tight – it’s been a while.  
\- 5 years, Miss (y/n), 5 calm years without incidents – he said looking at you.  
\- Ah c’mon Pennyworth, you miss covering for me and Tim.  
\- I don’t miss your raids to the kitchen though – he stated but laughed.

You and Tim climbed the stairs, while Alfred took your things to the guest house. Tim went to his room and you went to Bruce’s study, where he was working.

\- Hey, Mr. Wayne – you said leaning on the entrance.  
\- Trouble on legs – he called you by the nickname he had given you looking up and giving you a small smile – how are your parents? – he got up and you hugged him.  
\- Strict, as always, but they send their regards – you stepped back and sat on his desk – so, what did you offer to make them let me spend spring break here?  
\- A way in the Indian market – he responded and sat again.  
\- Thanks…for that – you smiled.  
\- Well, Tim is always miserable without you, I guess that’s what happens when you’ve been friends since birth.  
You crossed your legs still sitting on the desk and he raised an eyebrow. You were attending an all girls catholic college, because your parents were impossible and wanted to keep you from all men, so you were wearing a grey and blue schoolgirl uniform, and the skirt was surprisingly short for a college like that.  
\- I can only guess you’re more trouble at 21 than you were at 16 – Bruce stated looking at a paper.  
\- You have no idea – you winked at him getting up.  
\- If you and Tim want to leave to party, please use the door – he asked while you were leaving the study and you looked back – yes, (y/n), I know you two ran out using the balcony.

You chuckled and left waving. You missed being in Gotham and in Wayne Manor. Your parents sent you to boarding school in England when you were 16 and they moved to France a bit after, so this was the first time in 5 years you returned to your home town.

You kept your friendship with Tim, because your parents trusted him, so he spent some holidays at your French mansion.

\- What are you doing? – you entered Tim’s room and sat on his desk while he was on his computer checking social media.  
\- Searching a good photo of the guy I told you about – he answered.  
\- Conner Kent? – you asked.  
\- Mhm…here – he showed you the screen.  
\- Shit, Drake, that guy’s smoking! – you stated – I would let him do everything he wanted to me – Tim just gave you a naughty smile and you softly punched his arm – is he better than me?  
\- Don’t be jealous – Tim picked up your hand and kissed it – you know you’ll always be the best.  
\- Yeah, yeah…So, is it serious?  
\- We’ve only hooked up a few times, I don’t know – he got up and sat on his bed.  
\- Ugh…you’re so lucky… - you said looking up.  
\- Is it hard sneaking out of the nunnery? – he asked joking.  
\- Yeah…they hired more security – you explained.  
\- You’re an adult, you should be allowed to leave whenever you want.  
\- If your parents pay them enough, you’re not – you informed.  
\- Drake, Grayson has arrived so Alfred is calling everyone for dinner – a 15 year old boy said.  
\- Is he Damian? – you asked Tim and he nodded getting up.  
\- Who are you? – Damian asked.  
\- (y/n) – you said getting near him – wow, you sure look like your dad.  
\- That’s obvious, it’s called genetics – he stated not impressed.  
\- Well, when you turn 18, give me a call – you winked and the boy blushed and turned his back leaving.  
\- Ahahahahahahah I’ve never seen Damian blush! – Tim laughed – this made my day!

You two made your way downstairs and when you arrived at the dinner room Dick was drinking a glass of wine looking outside. He was wearing his GCPD uniform, but had some of the buttons of his shirt unbuttoned.

\- Hey, Dick – you said approaching him and he opened his mouth looking at you.  
\- Uhm…is it my birthday already? – he asked still checking you out.  
\- Really? Am I that different? – you inquired.  
\- (y/n)? – he realized and you nodded smiling. - You… - he cleared his throat – welcome back to Gotham.  
\- Thanks – you said playing with your hair.

He pulled the chair for you to sit and you lightly touched his hand and sat looking back at him and giving him a seductive smile.  
Dick sat in front of you and everyone started eating. You made sure to lick your lips in a sexy, but contained way when he looked at you, which clearly threw him off a bit and he had to recompose himself. 

Dinner was quite fun, you loved teasing Dick, he was obviously divided between the attraction he was feeling towards you and the fact that he knew you were a hot mess.

Damian went to his room after eating an amazing red velvet cake that Alfred made and Bruce went to work a bit more on his study. You helped Alfred take the things to the kitchen and then you took yours, Tim’s and Dick’s coffee to the garden.

\- So, where’s the reason I went to boarding school? – you asked when you placed the tray with the beverages on the table overlooking the pool.  
\- He moved out about two years ago – Tim responded checking out his phone.  
\- Jason was the reason your parents sent you to England? – Dick looked at you.  
\- Yeah, they caught us making out behind the gym – you responded – worth it though, how is he?  
\- Always in trouble and doing something shady or illegal – Dick said annoyed.  
\- Here’s his number – Tim passed you his phone.  
\- Oh, no, no, no – Dick grabbed it from your hands – you and him together? I don’t want a Bonnie and Clyde kinda situation.  
\- Is that the only reason you don’t want me to call him? – you asked while putting a bit of sugar on your finger and sucking it, Tim just chuckled.  
\- I…- Dick got up – you two…behave – he left carrying his cup to the kitchen.  
\- Your game still amazes me – Tim said after putting his phone on his jeans.  
\- That’s why I got you in my bed – you looked at him amused.  
\- Alcohol got us in your bed – he said getting up.  
\- You have to admit our fist time was pretty good – you got up behind him.  
\- I wouldn’t give my cherry to anyone else – he said chuckling.  
\- I wouldn’t give mine either – you spanked his ass.  
\- Ouch! – he rubbed the sore spot – liar, you just didn’t get to Jason first – he laughed and you did the same.  
\- So, let’s get some booze from your dad’s bar?  
\- I’m such a good boy when you’re not around – he sighed.  
\- And where’s the fun in that?

It was around 3 am and you and Tim were on the living room of the guest house drinking and jumping on the couches while dancing. Tim was only in his boxers and you were without your shirt, but still with the tie over your bra and your little skirt and high sockets. 

\- What the hell is going on here? – Dick asked after opening the door and looking at you two. He was wearing black pajama pants and a grey tight t-shirt.

Tim grabbed a pillow to cover himself and put the vodka bottle he was holding behind his back.

\- Tim, we’re adults, chill – you reminded him and he nodded, realizing you were right.  
\- Force of habit – he chuckled.  
\- We’re just having a bit of innocent fun, officer – you came down from the couch and approached Dick, who took a few steps back until he hit a wall.  
\- Why are you two naked? – he asked not looking at you.  
\- We’re not naked, Dick – Tim stated.  
\- Yeah, see – you gave a small twirl – every important thing is covered – you stepped back much to Dick’s relief, but then let your cell fall to the floor – oops – you turned your back on him and leaned down to pick it up showing your panties.

Tim smirked when looking at Dick staring at you, but then punishing himself for that. He was such a smart guy, but girls could turn him into a mess in a blink of an eye.

\- J-just keep it down – Dick ordered.  
\- Or what? – you turned to face him and placed a hand on his chest – you’ll cuff me? – he grabbed your wrist and took your hand off him, then left – damn…I’m so out of practice.  
\- That wasn’t a rejection – Tim explained – he just had to get away from you, not to act on his instincts.  
\- Then he’s about to crack – you showed him a wicked smile and sat on the couch patting the seat next to you.  
\- Its fun watching you torture my brother – Tim sat next to you and passed you the bottle.  
\- And I’m just starting – you drank a sip – now, let’s take some hot pics of you to send to Conner.  
\- What?! Are you crazy?  
\- Just give me that helpless look you get when someone’s ridding you – you got on top of him and pushed him down with your phone on your hand.  
\- My what when someone’s what?! – he asked blushing with widened eyes.  
\- Exactly like that! – you took a picture – see? This look just makes me wanna ravish you.  
\- Oh my God – he covered his face – the things you make me do…you really bring up the worst in me…  
\- I’m sending it – you informed.  
\- Stop bluffing, you don’t have his number – he sat up with you still on top of him.  
\- Oh, but I do – you showed him the screen – you shouldn’t leave you phone laying around.  
\- What have you done! – he tried to get the phone of your hands.  
\- I helped your love life – you said raising your arms while Tim tried to reach the cell. You both heard the message ring – oh my God – you squealed.  
\- What? – you showed him the phone.

“Who are you and why are you on top of him?”

\- He’s jealous – you chuckled – let me text him back.  
\- Please don’t – Tim covered his face.  
\- Shut up and let me work.

“I’m his owner, and if you want him you’ll have to get through me ;p”

“owner?...”

You took a picture of you biting Tim’s ear while he face palmed and send it to Conner. Your cell started ringing after that.

\- (y/n), I suppose – Conner said from the other end.  
\- Hi, Kent, I can see my baby has talked about me – you got up.  
\- He has.  
\- So, what are your intentions towards him? – you asked and Tim got up and started chasing you, yelling “stop this”.  
\- I like hanging out with him.  
\- Hanging out? – you gestured Tim to stop and he did – Honey, you don’t hang out with a cutie like him, you make sweet love and bring him breakfast after.  
\- I guess… – Conner said.  
\- Now, you’re going to be a good boy and make up for the times you just hooked up with him, without dinner first, so you’ll take him out Wednesday to his favorite restaurant. Are we clear?  
\- Crystal – he replied from the other side.  
\- Alright then, goodnight, Kent – you hung up and smirked at Tim – I just got you a date.  
\- You’re unbelievable – he shook his head laughing.  
\- Yeah and you should worship the floor I walk on.  
\- Oh, but I do – he kissed your cheek and picked you up bridal style – let’s sleep.

He carried you to the bed and you drank a bit of vodka and gave the bottle to him, he drank as well and put it on the bedside table laying beside you and cuddling you.

\- I did not miss this as well…At least it’s not under aged drinking anymore – Alfred said opening the curtains of your room – Master Tim and Miss (y/n), cover yourselves…  
\- Go away, Pennyworth, we’re sleeping – you stated with your face buried on the pillow.  
\- It’s already 2 pm – he informed while giving Tim an aspirin and water after he sat up.  
\- Who’s home? – asked Tim after swallowing the pill.  
\- Master Damian – Alfred informed giving you a pill too when you sat up with your pillow covering your bra – he’s swimming.  
\- Let’s sleep next to the pool – you said before taking the pill, grabbing Tim’s glass and drinking the water.  
\- Go, go, I need to clean this chaos – Alfred looked around the room.  
\- It’s not that bad – Tim got up and went to the living room to get his jeans – we’ve done worse.

You and Tim spent the day sleeping near the pool and sunbathing. You kept messing with Damian who just blushed and pretend he was still focused on his book.

That night you stayed at home recovering. You, Tim and Damian watched a movie in the Manor’s living room. It was about midnight when Dick arrived from his shift.

Tim went to the guest house already, but you were in the kitchen. When Dick entered that division he stopped looking at you in the dark, in front of the fridge, its light showing all your curves. You were wearing a pajama that was just a tight white tank top and really revealing pink shorts.

\- Hey – you greeted when noticing he was there.  
\- Hi – he approached you and stopped behind you with his hand on the top part of the fridge – is there anymore cake?  
\- Just this slice – you showed it to him – we could share it – you passed your finger on the whipped cream that Alfred used as a special touch and put it on his nose.  
\- Uhm…you can have it – Dick moved away, cleaning his nose and opened a cabinet.  
\- Why are you afraid of me? I don’t bite…much – you said while sitting on the table eating the cake.  
\- I’m not afraid of you, you’re just a bad influence on my brother and I don’t really care to be near you – he responded and filled a glass of milk.  
\- That might’ve hurt if it was true – you stated in a daring tone – I mean, yeah, I’m not the best influence, but if it wasn’t for me he wouldn’t have fun at all – you gestured with the fork – as for not caring to be near me, I think you just can’t handle it.  
\- You’re just a spoiled brat – he leaned back on the counter and placed the glass next to him.  
\- I am – you said placing the plate on the table and getting down from it, then walked to him – I always get what I want, and Grayson – you got closer to him, picked up his glass and drank from it – I want you – you put the glass back where it was and left waving.

The next day you and Tim spent the morning walking around Gotham and the afternoon visiting the museum. Yeah, you were a party animal, but you were very intelligent and really appreciated all kinds of art. 

\- There’s a party on the bad side of town – you informed Tim while you two were returning home in his black sports car.  
\- We’re in Gotham, every party is on the bad side of town – he replied.  
\- So you’re in?  
\- No drugs – he said.  
\- That happened once! I thought it was a mint! I do a lot of shit, but you know I don’t get myself in crap like that.  
\- Just giving you a heads up.

You and Tim were leaving the Manor when Dick was arriving. Tim had black ripped jeans, converse shoes, a red tight t-shirt and a black leather jacket. You were wearing a washed denim coat over a skin tight short black dress, with a high neck and backless. You were also wearing converse shoes.

\- Where are you two going? – Dick asked crossing his arms.  
\- To an environment unfit for cops – you responded and Dick looked at Tim.  
\- Don’t worry, it’s a party in a warehouse, but everyone we know is going.  
\- You could pick us up, if it makes you feel better – you suggested.  
\- Send me the address – he asked Tim, who obeyed – I’ll be there at 5.  
\- 7 – you said.  
\- 6 – he countered.  
\- 6:30 – you crossed your arms.  
\- Fine - he rolled his eyes.  
\- What are you planning? – Tim asked you when you entered the cab and you just winked at him.

At the agreed time Dick was leaning on his car, dressed in dark jeans, a black fitted t-shirt and a grey coat.

\- Diiiiiiick – Tim said, barely walking to his brother and hugging him.  
\- Oh, Timmy…how much did you drink? – the older man asked patting his brother’s head while holding him.  
\- I…I have no idea – he smiled at Dick who helped him lay on the backseat.

When Tim was curled up in the back, Dick looked around and saw you talking to a guy, playing with your hair and touching his arms.

\- Time to go home – Dick said approaching you.  
\- Hey, dude, back off, I’m talking to her – the guy said.  
\- No, “dude”, you back off, unless you want me to check your pockets – Dick showed him his badge.  
\- Its cool officer, goodnight – the guy said and left.  
\- You’re such a cock block – you said crossing your arms.  
\- Let’s go home – he grabbed your arm and pulled you to the car.  
\- You’re hurting me – you protested  
\- I’m sick of your shit – he slammed you against the car and put his hand next to your head – Tim’s a mess.  
\- Tim’s fine, he’s just tired and a bit drunk, you’ve seen him worse.  
\- You’re impossible!  
\- Yeah, I know – you pushed him – let’s just go home.

You sat on the passenger seat and put the belt, then started texting.

\- Stop that – Dick stated annoyed.  
\- Screw you – you replied and he picked up your phone and threw it to the back seat – real mature, Grayson.  
\- I don’t want you talking to guys like that.  
\- I wasn’t – you said looking at him and giving him a smug smile – just pretending to see how you would react.  
\- Bullshit – he looked at you for awhile and back to the road again.

You took off the seatbelt and turned around placing your knees on the seat and grabbing your phone from the back, then showing it to him. On the screen was a text saying bla bla bla multiple times.

\- Stop doing stupid things to get my attention, you’re too old for that – he said.  
\- I’ve already told you I wanted you and you still run from me, what can I do? – you gestured.  
\- Give up, I’m not interested.  
\- No? – you got on your knees again, licked his earlobe and then nibbled it.  
\- I’m driving – he said.  
\- And yet – you slid your hand on his abs – you’re not telling me to stop.  
\- What’s your angle? – you were about to touch him below and he grabbed your wrist again and looked at you.  
\- What? You still didn’t tell me to stop…  
\- Dickie… - Tim said from the backseat and you sat straight and put the seatbelt again.  
\- I’m here buddy, what’s up? – his older brother asked.  
\- I love you – Tim said and Dick just chuckled.  
\- I love you too – he responded.  
\- How bout me? – you asked.  
\- Y-you’re a drug, I know you’re no g-good for me, but I s-still keep coming back for more…  
\- That’s a pretty accurate description – you agreed and laughed.

You and Dick helped Tim to his room, when he was already in bed you started taking off your clothes to get into bed as well.

\- What do you want from him? – Dick grabbed your arm before you took of your dress and took you to the hall.  
\- Not quite following – you stated freeing your arm and he closed Tim’s bedroom door.  
\- If you just want to sleep with him…  
\- If you’re worried about that, you’re 4 years too late – you interrupted him.  
\- Then why?  
\- He is the only person who knows all my flaws and never, ever, tried to change me – you looked down – not like everyone else around me...he’s friendship and acceptance are all I want from him.  
\- Yet you…  
\- Yeah, my vicious self was the one who took the purity away from your precious brother – you shrugged – it was fun – you were going to open the door but he stopped you.  
\- You’ll sleep in your room – Dick glared at you.

You rolled your eyes and walked back to the guest house.

Tim woke up, with his head killing him and looked around to find you. He left his room and knocked on Dick’s door.

\- Yeah? – Dick asked sitting up.  
\- Where’s (y/n)? – Tim entered the room and sat on his older brother’s bed.  
\- In the guest house.  
\- Thanks for the ride last night – Tim smiled and was about to get up when Dick grabbed his hand.  
\- Did she force you?  
\- Oh no, lots of girls just kept paying me shots – he scratched the back of his head – and I didn’t say no and…  
\- Sex, Tim, did she force you into sex? – he looked seriously at his younger brother.  
\- What the hell are you talking about?  
\- She told me you two slept together 4 years ago.  
\- And you think she forced me? – Tim was looking confused.  
\- A girl like her might…  
\- A girl liker her?! – Tim got up – do you even know her?!  
\- I know enough.  
\- You don’t know shit! It was her first time too, and we decided we would do it together, because she knew, with the reputation around her, the guy who ended up sleeping with her would just hurt her and she was sick of getting hurt by everyone else – Tim said fists clenching.  
\- But she…  
\- She was a good girl – Tim interrupted – but that never got her any attention, her parents didn’t give a shit about her and she started acting out just so they would know she was there, but they just didn’t want to deal with it and sent her away – Tim walked to the door – she’s just trouble, because it was the only way she had to be seen, since being the perfect little angel never did the job. And she was completely sober last night, so she could take care of me, she’s not the monster everyone makes her to be.

He left the room slamming the door behind him.

It was almost 8 pm and you were seated in Tim’s bed looking at his outfit.

\- You look hot – you said nodding.  
\- You think? – he looked at the mirror.  
\- Yes – you smiled, he was wearing jeans and converse, a black t-shirt and a red shirt opened over it – now, remember, tonight you’re not putting out.  
\- That’s not a very (y/n)-ish thing to say – he chuckled.  
\- Yeah, well if you were the good boy you say you are, I wouldn’t have to tell you this – you laughed.

Tim left for dinner and you dinned with, Bruce, Alfred and Damian, then played a bit of video games with him.

It was about midnight when Dick got home. He passed in front of the guest house and smelled something weird. He opened the door and looked at you in your pajamas, sitting in one of the windows smoking.

\- Is that a joint? – he asked.  
\- What if it is?  
\- Put it out – he glared at you.  
\- Or what? – you looked at him unimpressed and he took it and threw it on the glass of water that was next to you – figures.  
\- Let this be the last time I see you doing something like that.  
\- And yet again, or what? – you crossed your arms.  
\- Stop testing me, (y/n), my patience has limits…  
\- Does it? – you took his gun of his holster and looked at it.  
\- Are you crazy?! Give it back! – you looked at him and licked the gun seductively.  
\- Make me – you dared.

He grabbed your wrist and took the gun away from you, placing it on the coffee table, then twisted your arm behind your back and you winced.

\- Is this what you want?! – he shouted and you just looked at him over your shoulder with a mischievous smile – what do you want from me?! – he untwisted your arm but still grabbed your wrist pulling you close to him.  
\- I want you to put me in my place – you said looking up at his eyes.  
\- Shit – he said before grabbing you chin and then kissed you hungrily.

You pushed him and walked to the bedroom. He followed you, but stopped at the entrance of the room. You looked back seeing he needed more persuasion, so you turned to face him and took off your top.

\- C’mon, Grayson, drop the boy wonder act, you know you want this.  
\- I don’t…uhm…we shouldn’t…  
\- God, you’re annoying – you said approaching him, closing the door behind him and pushing him on it.

You kissed him while unbuttoning his uniform’s shirt, and he kissed you back sliding his hands on your back. You then started unzipping his pants and kneeling down while licking his rock hard body.

Dick leaned his head on the door while you sucked him, you stopped for a bit and looked up at him.

\- You’ve been wanting to see me like this since I arrived – you winked.  
\- You’re so…  
\- Hot? – you interrupted him getting up and pulling him to bed.  
\- I was going to say so much trouble…  
\- Yeah, that too – you agreed when he got on top of you.

He slid his hand in your shorts and started pleasing you while kissing your neck, you moaned in his ear and grabbed his ass.

\- Shit – you looked at him.  
\- Yeah, I have a great ass – he stated and you chuckled.

You kissed him and bit his lip, then pushed him off you and took off your shorts and panties.

\- C’mon, Grayson, make me come – you said leaning back.

He gave you a sexy smile and started licking your inner thighs, you played with his hair and he reached out touching your breasts. He then went down on you and your mind just went blank. He really knew what he was doing, maybe because he was very experienced, at least that was his reputation.

You came grabbing the headboard and arching your back. He sat on the bed after cleaning his lips watching you twitching and trying to control your breath.

\- W-what? – you asked looking at him.  
\- I’ve been wanting to see you like that since you arrived – he smirked.

You bit your bottom lip, opened the bedside table, picked up a condom and threw it at him. He gave you a smug smile, put it on and turned you around so you were laying on your stomach. He entered you at the same time as he licked your neck.

You were still very sensible so a few thrusts was all it took to make you come again. Dick didn’t last much longer after that, because your moans and twitching body took him there.

\- Shit… - he said laying back next to you after cleaning himself.  
\- I still got mad game – you said laughing.  
\- Yeah, but you play dirty – he looked at you – drugs are not ok…  
\- Those weren’t drugs, it was oregano – you looked back at him with an amused expression.  
\- Are you shitting me?  
\- I needed your attention – you responded.  
\- I hate you…  
\- And yet – you circled his abs with your fingertips – here you are.  
\- Hey (y/n)! – Tim entered the room without knocking and blushed when he saw you and his brother naked – sorry – he closed the door.

Dick face palmed but you laughed getting up and getting dressed.

\- Uhm…Goodnight, you two – Dick said when leaving not looking at Tim.  
\- You actually got him – Tim said.  
\- Were you doubting me? – you chuckled.  
\- Never – he smiled – but there’s no way I’m sleeping in those sheets.

You and Tim changed the bed and then laid down, he told you how was dinner and you were very proud of him for keeping his pants on.

The next morning when Dick was coming down for breakfast he looked outside and saw Tim carrying your bags to his car. He ran outside.

\- You’re leaving today? – he asked when you were about to enter the car, Tim was already inside.  
\- Yeah – you smiled.  
\- Why didn’t you tell me?  
\- Why would I? – you asked looking confused.  
\- I… - he scratched the back of his head.  
\- If you ever happen to be in France, give me a call – you said – I’ve already put my number in your cell - He gave you a small smile and you kissed his cheek – bye, Dick.


End file.
